


Brotherly Love

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [47]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Sara Has a Douchebag Entitled Fuckboy Boyfriend, Sibling Incest Potential, Super Close Siblings, Threatened Dubcon? Maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Christmas Eve was a time for quiet and reflection and preparation.  Wrapping presents, baking pies, setting up candles, watching movies, last-minute shopping, visiting family or friends… there were lots of perfectly good ways to spend Christmas Eve.  In Michele’s opinion, there was no reason why Sara should be huddled in her room crying.





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Written for YOI XMas Day 24: Christmas Eve
> 
> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Michele/Sara  
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) "Wanna go grab a drink?"

Last time she’d been like this, he’d only realized much later that there was an obvious reason why she’d be this way – obvious if you had a female reproductive system, that is. His coach had refused to explain, as had Mamma, but when Sara realized why he’d been utterly useless for the first time in his life, she went off on their mother and their coach. “He may never have to deal with it firsthand, but you know how close we are! I think he’d rather deal with the mess and the cramps and the bleeding than the sobbing sister he can’t do anything for!”

She then dragged him up to her room for a crash course on How To Care For A Person In Menstrual Distress, and by the time she was done, Michele was convinced she was right. It sounded horrible. The only thing he could think of worse than having to go through it himself was watching Sara go through it and not being able to help. Thankfully, she also had suggestions for what he could do to help her, tips that she’d gotten from their mother or from their coach who had no excuse at all for not making sure he knew too.

“If guys do have anything like this, you’ll tell me as soon as Pappa or whoever gets around to telling you, won’t you?”

Michele nodded and hugged her. “So far, the worst they’ve told me about is boners, and that’s not painful or anything, just awkward and annoying. And probably best if I take care of on my own.”

Sara giggled. “Yes. Probably.”

 

He’d already offered to get her a hot pad, and when he came in he’d brought her some chocolate, so he’d ruled out the obvious reason by now. Mamma wasn’t there to ask, they’d moved out on their own a year and a half ago, and he didn’t want to call their coach. She’d probably be useless too. Once again, he had a sobbing sister and no way to help.

This time, though, Sara wasn’t so helpless she couldn’t help him help her. “Just come here, Mickey. I… I have some confessions, and may as well get this all over with at once, I guess. No sense waiting until I feel better just to end up feeling bad again.”

Michele came and sat beside her, letting her curl up in his arms. “Okay. Confess your sins to me. Wait, should I go get my priest costume?”

It worked, getting a weak giggle out of Sara. “No. That’s just weird. You’re going to be mad and I don’t want to deal with you being mad and someone who looks like a priest judging me.”

“Oh, Sara…” Michele stroked her hair. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Okay, so, Mila… Babicheva, you know, the Russian skater…”

“Your friend, Viktor Nikiforov’s rinkmate, yes, I know Mila.”

“She’s dating a hockey player, and… and she…” Sara sniffled and trailed off.

“This is about Oleg.” Against his better judgment, when Sara started sneaking off to have some time alone on her phone, Michele had let her go. They were twenty, and he couldn’t keep her to himself forever. Oleg was Mila’s boyfriend’s best friend, Mila loved the boyfriend and liked the best friend, so Michele hadn’t done anything. Mistake, it sounded like. “That bastard hurt you? Broke your heart somehow? How dead do you want him?”

Sara stiffened up. “You know about Oleg? How?”

“You took my phone one day instead of yours, and he called four times in ten minutes." Sara relaxed a bit, to Michele's relief. "I thought we’d had a productive chat, but apparently he doesn’t take me seriously.”

“You’re… you’re not mad at me?”

Michele hugged her tight, since she didn’t appear to want to get away from him, and Sara melted back into him. “I wish you’d told me about him, but no, I’m not mad at you for getting hurt. I’m mad at him for hurting you. What happened?”

“I… he called yesterday to tell me that since Vasily was gone to Nationals with Mila, he was going to come down here and give me my present. He got mad when I refused to tell you go find somewhere else to go for Christmas Eve, which confused me until he told me what my present was going to be. He was going to fuck me.”

“Um.” Michele cleared his throat. “You know that if he sets foot in this apartment with the idea that fucking you is a Christmas gift to you, I’m going to kill him, right?”

“I know. It would be different if I wanted him to fuck me, but I don’t. I told him that. He said I’d change my mind when he got here, and I made sure that he knows that if he came here, getting caught by you was the good ending for him.” Sara shuddered. “He said he wasn’t coming, and told me to lose his number.”

“Sara, I know you liked him, but if he’s the kind of douchebag who thinks that was a good idea… you probably should be losing his number anyway.”

“I know, and I was going to, but it’s not the same being told to lose his number as it is doing it because he’s a jerk. I thought he loved me, Mickey. But when I told him that… he just laughed at me, said I’m not the kind of girl guys love, I’m just the kind of girl they want to fuck.”

Michele bit his lip until he could register the pain of it through the blinding red fury and clung to Sara until his hands stopped twitching to buy a plane ticket to Russia to beat Oleg to a bloody pulp. “He’s wrong. He’s not the kind of guy who loves women, he’s the kind of guy who thinks women are his toys to fuck.”

“I know. I just… I was probably going to break things off before too much longer anyway, but I didn’t want to break up with him at Christmas… why can’t more guys be like you? If you were going to offer sex as a Christmas present, you’d offer, not tell, and I have a lot more faith that you’d make it good for me, too.”

Michele swallowed. He did not want to go near that topic. “Yeah. Hey. Wanna go grab a drink?”

Sara shook her head. “No. I want to stay here, with you… you’re always here for me, always everything I need you to be, why not? Please, Mickey…”

“Sara.” Michele took her shoulders and gently pushed her away to look into her beautiful violet eyes, the eyes they shared, the one physical feature everyone picked out to mark them as siblings. “Not tonight. Not like this. I can’t trust that you really want me badly enough to not care about the fact that I’m your brother, not now, not when you’re hurting so bad over Oleg. If you still want to do this when you’ve healed from that, then… then I’ll say yes. Okay? Not now.”

Sara looked like she wanted to argue, but she just nodded and flopped back against his chest. “Fine. I’m going to ask again. Later.”


End file.
